


The Mark

by Umeko



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Comfort from Jack, Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sexual Slavery, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What mark did Jack leave on Beckett? Beckett's childhood trauma catches up with him one day at the EITC recruitment office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean and the characters belong to the Mouse. 
> 
> This work is a slight AU with respect to the association of the characters and contains graphic scenes of rape of a minor and violence, which is why it is posted here on AO3. 
> 
> Exactly what mark did Jack Sparrow leave on Cutler Beckett?

_“A position with the Company fleet? With your history?” The agent glowered at that damned ghost from his past. Without his dreadlocks and kohl, he managed to look almost honest, but he was one of them, a pirate. The years had changed them both, but not enough. The dark shades of the past were threatening to burst out from where he had buried them so long ago and overwhelm him. Beckett resisted the urge to choke the man standing before him or throw him into Main Street outside the recruiting office._

_“Looky here, mate. A man needs to make a living… Ye do owe me…” Jack Sparrow winked and grinned, revealing a gold tooth at the corner of his smile and ruining the honest sailor guise._

_“I owe you nothing…” Beckett growled even as he penned Jack’s name onto the crew manifest before him. He had no doubt the nightmares would come that night._

“Now spread ‘em wider… and dance, you monkey!” The boy could not help letting loose a sob as the belt cracked mercilessly at his legs, adding fresh welts to the scars already there. The pirates laughed at him. He had been hopping about for an hour without stopping. He knew that if he did stop, they would hurt him again but he was so tired and thirsty. The island was hot and humid. The rough mariners were surly from the oppressive heat and with no inclination to be merciful to their captive of the past months. The boy felt his wounds reopen and blood trickle down his bare thighs. His lips were chapped and dry…

“Enough!” The chain about his neck was yanked abruptly. He collapsed onto the floor in a heap, painfully aware how his shirt had ridden up to expose his bare bottom. A filthy mug was pressed into his hands and he gulped deeply before realizing that the liquid within was warm and salty. It was piss. He choked and spluttered. The mug tumbled on the dirt floor amidst mocking laughter.

“Come on here… laddie…” the voice was deceptively gentle but the child knew the pain it promised him. He limped over to the ancient pirate beckoning him. He knew what he wanted. The man had his cock out and was stroking it to hardness. The child knelt between the man’s legs hopefully, only to be slapped so hard his head swam.

“In my lap now… Paid ‘im good swag fer this… Sweet, sweet boy…” The man slobbered as the child straddled his hips and slowly positioned his aching hole over the throbbing cock. Like always, he was brutally pummelled into until his young body tore and bleed. He was ten and small for his age. Far too small to cater to the lust of the crew of the _Serpent_ but they took him anyway and peddled his body to any other pirate keen for a moment’s pleasure with a golden-haired cherub-faced boy like him. All because his father would not pay the ransom for him or his mother.

Poor Mother. They had raped her on the deck as he cowered helpless in a corner. When the ransom was not received, they kept them on board and used her as their whore until she finally broke. Her skirts were sodden with blood when they threw her over the side like a ragdoll and the sharks tore her apart as he watched numbly. That was when his nightmare started in earnest as the captain of the ship threw him over the nearest cannon, ripped the child’s breeches off and rammed his shaft hilt-deep into the boy’s unprepared body. It had been immensely painful and he had passed out from it.

It had been two months or so since his mother died and he was not sure he could endure any more of it. He could not, dared not run. He had been warned that if he ran, they would cut him to pieces and toss him to the sharks, after every one of the crew had had their fill of him. Perhaps they would break his body like they broke his mother and… He had tried to please them so that they would not hurt him so badly. Some were kinder and would slip him a few extra biscuits in exchange for his small hands on their cocks. Others would simply take what they wanted from him, brutalise him to an inch of his life and piss on him when it was done with.

They were done with him for the night. Lulled by their sated appetites and drink, the crew were dropping off to sleep, but not before forcing their plaything into his cage. In pain and miserable, he wept quietly.

He did not notice the newcomer into the shack. Jack Sparrow was young but he walked the mean streets of a good many pirate ports without fear. Any pirate who dared raise a hand against him risked swift retribution from his father Captain Teague the Pirate Lord of Madagascar. Now the lure of relieving the _Serpent_ ’s crew of their coin proved too much and he had crept into their shack like a shadow. His father and the crew could not keep an eye on an adventurous twelve-year-old lad all the time.

“What’s a pretty lass like ye doin’ with those ship rats?” Jack grinned as he peered into the cage. The startled child pressed himself up against the far bars of his prison at the sight of the kohl-eyed, dreadlocked-framed face.

“I’m not a girl…”

“So what do they call you, pet?”

“I’m not a pet and the name’s Cutler Beckett,” the prisoner retorted.

“Well, what are ye doing wi’ here? Suckin’ ‘em off? Givin’ ‘em yer ass? Their little plaything, pet? If ye be willin’ tae play their games, they got no need to clap chains on ye or cram you in here chicken coop…”

Jack was no stranger to what went on in the dingy shacks, alleys and below decks. His da had taken him aside to explain the best he could after the young cabin boy strolled in on the gunner and his mate engaging in sexual intercourse. Privacy was lacking aboard ships. He knew boys his age and younger who would gladly offer their services alongside their whoring mothers for a few coins. Jack was worldly enough to recognize the child was a prisoner held very much against his will. 

“So, yer want out?” Jack could not resist sticking a hand through the bars and patting the boy’s golden curls. It was as soft as he guessed it would be. The last time he saw hair like that, it was on the head of Anne Bonnet’s little girl but she screamed bloody murder when Jack tried to shear a lock off her pretty head. Mistress Bonnet was not amused and he was soundly spanked by his da.

Cutler warily nodded.

“Ta-da! Dere ya go…” The cage door swung open. Jack had picked the lock. Cautiously, Cutler crawled out. Every step sent pain shooting up his body.

“Me name’s Jack, Jack Sparrow, and I’d be a captain someday…” Jack stuck out his hand. Cutler looked at the grimy hand hesitantly. One of the pirates murmured in his drunken sleep.

“Go, let’s go…” Jack hissed and silently ran to the door. Cutler tried to flee after Jack but he tripped over a wine bottle rolling on the ground. The crash roused a nearby pirate.

“What ‘ave we ‘ere?” he growled and seized a fistful of Cutler’s hair, yanking him to his feet. “How did ya get out? Think ya can get away, huh? We’ll cure ya of dat!”

Cutler cowered and sobbed as the pirate undid his breeches. He glanced about for Jack but the older boy had long fled the scene.

* * *

 

 _It hurt. It hurt so very bad._ He had to move his bowels. His poor torn insides bled anew as he did so in a corner of his prison. He had not been allowed out of the cage or the chains since that failed escape attempt. _Except when someone wanted to use his body._ The pirates were gathering their supplies and soon they would be at sea.

 _Why didn’t his father pay? Why did his father hate him and his mother so?_ When they left England, Father was shouting at Mother, yelling things which did not make sense to the youngster.

 _Not my son._ The words cut him to his core. Father had always been distant. No hugs or kisses like Mother did, but he was getting too old for that stuff. Still…

“Come on out. Don’t be shy now…”

Rough hands grabbed him and dragged him out. He fought and screamed only be cuffed across the head.

“Who wants a go? Biddin’ starts…”

Cutler closed his eyes in humiliation as he was stood up on a table for all to view. Lecherous hands grabbed his ass.

“Two doubloons!”

“Ah give double that!”

The deal was soon made and he was unceremoniously dragged to a corner of the shack. He braced himself against the wattle and mud wall as he was raped. He wished he was with his mother, or his father even. How he longed for it to be a bad dream, to awake in his soft bed in London… Go down to breakfast with his parents and Aunt Eloise…

The whole journey started off as an adventure, before the pirates got them… Why?

It was over and the next rogue waddled over to take his turn. Cutler had lost count of how many times he had been penetrated when…

“I’m buyin’ ‘im out!” a boy’s defiant voice called out.

“You? A snot-nosed boy…”

“Yes, this boy’s buying Cutler Beckett from you pack of wolves!” Jack Sparrow nimbly dodged a groping hand and somersaulted over the table. Cutler was in no condition to run. They would have to trick his captors and Jack had come prepared.

“Here’s yer gold. He leaves wi’ me,” Jack emptied the pouch of coins onto the table. He strode over to Cutler and hauled him onto his shaky legs. The grown-ups squabbled over the coins, not realizing that Jack had taken the coins from their own purses during the bidding.

“Now so fast,” the captain of the _Serpent_ growled and blocked the boys’ way. “What would a wee laddie like ye wan’ wi’ ‘im? It’s known yer old man doesn’t hold to slave-owning…”

“Same as ye… and me da has no say in this matter,” Jack replied guardedly. The captain gave an ugly leer.

“Then prove it, laddie. Give us a show…”

Jack Sparrow cursed aloud. He had been reckless in coming alone without waiting for his da or his mates from the _Misty Lady._ His da had confiscated his pistols earlier for trying to shoot Mulligan Jones’ hat off his bald pate. His sword was in his chest on board ships. All he had to defend himself was the dirk his granny gave him. Cutler was terrified and barely able to walk from both fear and his injuries. If things got ugly, both him and the blond lad would be captured and killed before the cavalry came. Though not before a lengthy spell of torture and rape in the filthy bowels of the _Serpent_.

“I’m no wee laddie, man. What would ye hav us do?” Jack tried to lower his voice and sound menacing to no avail.

“Easy. Prove ye be a man. Fuck the pup whilst we watch. Mark him as yers and ye can leave wi’ ‘im.”

 “Is that all?” Jack Sparrow swallowed hard and fought to keep his grin from wavering. Cutler leaned against his arm and whimpered like a hurt animal.

“Sorry, friend…” Jack breathed into Cutler’s ear before seizing hold of a fistful of his blond hair and roughly throwing him into the dirt. Cutler fell hard enough to elicit a shocked yelp. The younger boy tried to crawl away but Jack was faster. He pinned the squirming boy under him. Sensing blood, the rest of the _Serpent’_ s crew crowded round eagerly. Some stuck their hands down the front of their breeches and fondled their pricks to the sight.  

“Quit fightin’ me,” Jack cuffed Cutler across the head hard enough to stun him momentarily. He sat on top of Cutler’s waist and undid his own breeches. Jack hadn’t had any real sexual experience aside from furtive stroking in his hammock and that one time Lola gave him a blow job. Now he stroked himself for all he was worth with one hand while holding his bare dirk in the other. He shuffled down to Cutler’s thighs and flipped Cutler’s shirt up to expose his rear. Jack winced at the sight of those bruised cheeks and the much-abused hole still leaking semen and blood.

Cutler felt Jack’s hand on his ass. The betrayal smarted to the core. He made another last ditch attempt to flee. Jack hissed something in Spanish and cracked him on the skull with the hilt of his dirk.

The pirates were hooting now at this show of violence. Voices shouted for Jack to fuck the boy senseless. There was still no sign of back-up. Jack pondered his options. No, he was not stuff his cock into Cutler’s bleeding ass. He was not going to.

“Whatcha waitin’ fer? Mark ‘im already!” Someone shouted. “Make ‘im yers or leave ‘im be and crawl ‘ome to yer da!”

 _Mark him?_ Of course… An idea popped into Jack’s mind. He lifted his dirk and considered the twin globes of bruised flesh before him.

“This might sting a wee bit…”

Cutler screamed when he felt the blade cut into his skin. _What was Jack doing to him?_ The cutting and pain continued. Jack placed his free hand firmly on the small of Cutler’s back, pinning him down. He rutted against the back of Cutler’s thighs as he worked. Blood welled up through the slashes he inflicted on the boy’s skin. With a triumphant shout, he came over the younger boy’s thighs. Cutler fainted.

“There, he’s marked and mine,” Jack panted breathlessly. He rolled off Cutler to reveal his handiwork. The initials J. S. were cut into Cutler’s ass cheeks.

The _Serpent_ ’s captain growled and reached for his cutlass, intent on killing both boys.

“Not so fast, you scoundrel! Step away from my Jackie boy,” Teague’s voice commanded. He punctuated his order by firing a pistol ball through the captain’s kneecap. Jack Sparrow breathed a sigh of relief. The cavalry had arrived. Teague’s first mate scooped up the unconscious Cutler Beckett in his arms like a baby while Teague dragged Jack out by his ear. 

“Poor mite’s passed out,” the mate murmured as he hastened to rush the boy to their ship for treatment. They had to weigh anchor before the _Serpent_ ’s captain could rally his motley crew.

* * *

 

Cutler awoke in a bed at sea. Captain Teague had given up both his bed and screened off part of his cabin so that their guest could recover in private. It was still humiliating having to show his ass for treatment by the ship’s doctor. It hurt having that smelly salve rubbed into his insides with a finger but the doctor claimed it would help him heal. The food was still hell awful. Jack and the captain dropped by to chat with him once in a while. Mostly it was Jack who did the chattering while his father asked the occasional question. Cutler’s replies were enough for Jack’s da to get the blond boy’s home address and chart a course for London.  Teague had little desire to sign a puny-looking boy like Cutler on. Besides, the boy’s family might have a reward for finding him and Teague had business in old London town.

It was sometime into their second week at sea when Jack chanced to enter the room while Cutler was having his bandages changed. Jack gawped at the sight of that bare ass bearing his initials.

“I marked ya good, didn’t I?” he traced the healing scars.

“Lay off my rear, you creep!” Cutler yelled as panic rose in his heart. The old doctor tried to soothe him by rubbing his back, but the patient only scrambled to the far side of the bed.

Jack only snorted in disdain. “It’s not too bad, innit? Here take a looksee.” He produced a hand mirror and held it so that the blond could see the letters. “J.S. for Jack Sparrow. My da taught me to spell proper!”

Cutler’s cheeks burned when he saw what was reflected in the mirror. _Was it not enough that the older boy fucked him and cut him up? Now he was marked and would carry those marks…_

“Say, they look like they may last. How ‘bout I git the Bosun to add a neat tattoo of a sparrow to go with it? Or maybe a-“

That was when Cutler lost his temper, grabbed the mirror from Jack and flung it at his head.

“GET OUT!”

* * *

 

Cutler would spend the next few months recovering from his ordeal on the _Misty Lady_ before being left in front of his father’s London home. Beckett Sr. was not too thrilled to have his son back but he grudgingly allowed him to stay, at least until he could be sent to a boarding school. Teague only shrugged when they received no word of thanks from Beckett Sr. but he did not mind it too much as he did have some pirate business to attend to in London. Pirates had not featured in Cutler Beckett’s life since until-

_“Come on, I just need an honest job. Ain’t too much, innit?” Jack wheedled. “After all…”_

_Cutler swore under his breath and waved the newest crewman on board the ship. At least with his land-based job, Cutler doubted their paths would cross, ever._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cutler was being too optimistic at that last part about not seeing Jack again.


End file.
